Victor Hugo
|nascimento = |falecimento = }} |falecimento_local = |gênero = Romance e Drama |movimento = Romantismo (3ª fase) |obra-prima = Os Miseráveis O Corcunda de Notre-Dame |influências = |influênciados = |website = }} Victor-Marie Hugo (Besançon, 26 de fevereiro de 1802 — Paris, 22 de maio de 1885 foi um novelista), poeta, dramaturgo, ensaísta, artista, estadista e ativista pelos direitos humanos francês de grande atuação política em seu país. É autor de Les Misérables e de Notre-Dame de Paris, entre diversas outras obras. Vida 1802 - 1886 Nascido em Besançon, no Doubs, Victor Hugo foi o terceiro filho de Sophie Trébuchet e Joseph Hugo (conde de Siguenza, um major que, mais tarde, se tornaria um general do exército napoleônico). A infância de Victor Hugo foi marcada por grandes acontecimentos. Napoleão foi proclamado imperador dois anos depois do nascimento de Victor Hugo, e a monarquia dos Bourbons foi restaurada antes de seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Os pontos de vista políticos e religiosos opostos dos pais de Victor Hugo refletiam as forças que lutavam pela supremacia na França ao longo de sua vida: seu pai era um oficial que atingiu uma elevada posição no exército de Napoleão. Era um Deísta republicano que considerava Napoleão um herói, enquanto sua mãe era uma radical católica defensora da casa real, sendo que se acredita tenha sido amante do general Victor Lahorie, que foi executado em 1812 por tramar contra Napoleão. Devido à ocupação do pai de Victor Hugo, Joseph, que era um oficial, mudavam-se com frequência e Victor aprendeu muito com essas viagens. Na viagem de sua família a Nápoles, ele viu as grandes passagens dos Alpes e seus picos nevados, o azul do Mediterrâneo e Roma durante suas datas festivas. Embora tivesse apenas cerca de seis anos à época, lembrava-se vividamente da viagem que durara meio ano. A família permaneceu em Nápoles por alguns meses e depois voltou para Paris. Sophie acompanhou o marido em seus postos na Itália (onde Joseph Léopold ocupou o posto de governador de uma província perto de Nápoles) e Espanha (onde ele se encarregou de três províncias da Espanha). Cansada das constantes mudanças exigidas pela vida militar, e em litígio com o marido infiel, Sophie separou-se temporariamente de Joseph Léopold em 1803 e se estabeleceu em Paris. A partir de então, ela dominou a educação e formação de Victor Hugo. Como resultado, os primeiros trabalhos de Hugo na poesia e ficção refletem uma devoção apaixonada tanto do rei como da fé. Foi somente mais tarde, durante os eventos que levaram à Revolução de 1848, que ele iria começar a se rebelar contra a sua educação católica e monarquista e em vez disso advogar o republicanismo e o livre pensamento. Victor Hugo passou a infância entre Paris, onde foi educado por muitos tutores e também em escolas privadas, Nápoles e Madrid.UOL EDUCAÇÃO (2010). Escritor, poeta e dramaturgo francês Victor Hugo. Sítio Uol Educação . Acessado em 09 de maio de 2010.ASSÍRIO & ALVIM (2007). Victor Hugo. Sítio Editora Assírio & Alvim . Acessado em 09 de maio de 2010. Considerado um menino precoce, ainda jovem tornou-se escritor, tendo em 1817, aos 15 anos, sido premiado pela Academia Francesa por um de seus poemas.NOSSO SÃO PAULO (2006). Victor Hugo (Victor Marie Hugo): 1802-1885. Síto Nosso São Paulo . Acessado em 09 de maio de 2010. Em 1819 fundou, com os seus irmãos a revista, o "Le Conservateur Littéraire" e no mesmo ano ganhou o concurso da Académie des Jeux Floraux, instituição literária francesa fundada no século XIV. Em 1821, Hugo publicou seu livro de poesias, "Odes et poésies diverses" (Odes e Poesias Diversas), com o qual ganhou uma pensão, concedida por Luís XVIII. Um ano mais tarde publicaria seu primeiro romance, "Han d'Islande" (Hans da Islândia). Casou-se com sua amiga de infância, Adèle Foucher, em 12 de outubro de 1822, o casamento gerou o desgosto de seu irmão, Eugène, que era apaixonado por Adèle. Em decorrência disso, Eugène enloquece e é internado em um hospício. No ano seguinte, a morte do primeiro filho e o fracasso literário do livro Hans da Islândia, que não agrada a crítica, interrompem o período de estabilidade vivido até então. Em 1824 nasce sua primeira filha, Leopoldine. Em 1825, aos 23 anos, recebe o título de Cavaleiro da Legião de Honra.COSAC NAIFY (2009). Os Miseráveis - Edição definitiva. Sítio Editora Cosac Naify . Acessado em 09 de maio de 2010. Nesta época, torna-se líder de um grupo de escritores criando o Cenáculo.GASPAR, Luís (1997). Victor Hugo Biografia. Sítio Truca . Acessado em 09 de maio de 2010. A publicação da terceira coletânea de poemas de Victor Hugo, intitulada "Odes et Ballads", em 1826, marcou o início de um período de intensa criatividade. Em 1827, no prefácio de seu extenso drama histórico, Cromwell, Hugo expõe uma chamada à liberação das restrições que impunham as tradições do classicismo. O prefácio é considerado o manifesto do movimento romântico na literatura francesa, SOCIEDADE DIGITAL (2008). Biografia Victor Hugo. Sítio Sociedade Digital . Acessado em 09 de maio de 2010. nele o escritor fala da necessidade de romper com as amarras e restrições do formalismo clássico para poder então refletir a extensão plena da natureza humana. Ainda neste prefácio, Hugo defende o drama moderno, com a coexistência do sublime e do grotesco.POETAS MORTOS (2006). "Victor Hugo - 200 anos de nascimento". Site Poetas Mortos . Acessado em 10 de maio de 2010. O sucesso do prefácio de Cromwell consolidaram a imagem de Hugo como a principal liderança do romantismo na França. Aos 26 anos de idade, o escritor desfrutava de uma situação material confortável e prestígio não apenas entre a juventude rebelde francesa, mas também entre a corte de Carlos X.PARTIDO DA CAUSA OPERÁRIAA (2010). Victor Hugo, a evolução do romantismo à esquerda. Sítio do PCO = Partido da Causa Operária . Acessado em 12 de maio de 2010. Neste período integrou-se ao romantismo transformando-se em um verdadeiro porta-voz desse movimento. A residência de Hugo tornou-se um ponto de encontro de escritores românticos entre os quais Alfred de Vigny e o crítico literário Charles Augustin Sainte-Beuve. FACULDADE VICTOR HUGO (2009). Victor Hugo (1802-1885). Sítio Faculdade Victor Hugo . Acessado em 10 de maio de 2010. A censura recai sobre sua obra, Marion do Lorme, em 1829, peça teatral apoiada na vida de uma cortesã francesa do século XVII, isso aconteceu porque a obra foi considerada muito liberal, e também devido ao fato dos censores terem interpretado a peça como uma crítica à Carlos X, o que fez com que a produção daquela que seria sua primeira peça a ser interpretada fosse cancelada. Em 1830 estreia Hernani sua primeira obra teatral, que representa o fim do classicismo e expressa novas aspirações da juventude. A peça, que exalta o herói romântico em luta contra a sociedade, divide opiniões, agradando os jovens e desagradando os mais velhos, o que desencadeia uma disputa de público que contribui para a consagração de Hugo como líder romântico. A peça obteve grande sucesso, lotando o teatro em todas as suas exibições. A disputa entre opiniões gerada por Hernani obteve proporções além do teatro, apoiadores e opositores travavam brigas e discussões por toda a França.HUGO-ON LINE (2008). Hernani, 1830. Sítio Hugo-On Line. Acessado em 16 de maio de 2010. (em inglês) Após o nascimento de mais uma filha, também no ano de 1830, que recebeu o nome da mãe, sua esposa recusa-se a ter mais filhos e concede ao marido liberdade para transitar por Paris, desde que não a aborrecesse. Tal fato, faz com que Hugo se entregue à libertinagem, ligando-se indistintamente à atrizes, aristocratas e humildes costureiras, mas contudo, ele não se separara de Adèle. Neste mesmo período, Adèle inicia um relacionamento amoroso com o amigo da família, Saint-Beauve.VICTOR HUGO 2002 (2002). Adèle Foucher. Sítio Victor Hugo 2002 . Acessado em 03 de junho de 2010. (em francês) 1831 - 1885 thumb|esquerda|140px|[[Ilustração de Alfred Barbou, para Notre-Dame de Paris: o corcunda Quasímodo escala a catedral.]]Seu romance, Notre-Dame de Paris, é lançado em 1831, considerado o maior romance histórico de Victor Hugo, o livro definiu a forma de exploração ficcional do passado que marcaram o romantismo francês. O livro narra a história do amor altruísta do deformado sineiro da catedral de Notre Dame, Quasímodo, pela bailarina cigana Esmeralda. Com um estilo realista, especialmente nas descrições de Paris medieval e seu submundo, o enredo é melodramático, com muitas reviravoltas irônicas.DISCOVER FRANCE (2010). Notre-Dame Cathedral, Paris. Sítio Discover France . Acessado em 16 de maio de 2010. (em inglês) O livro foi um sucesso instantâneo e logo fez de Hugo o mais famoso escritor que vivia na Europa, tendo o livro se propagado e traduzido por todo o continente.HUGO-ON LINE (2008). ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame, 1831. Sítio Hugo On Line No ano de 1832 Hugo mudou-se para um apartamento instalado na Praça de Vosges, no bairro Le Marais, onde morou até1848, tendo sido visitado por escritores como Honoré de Balzac, Alfred de Musset, Alexandre Dumas e o compositor Franz Liszt.LOUREIRO, Monique (2002). França celebra 200 anos de nascimento de Victor Hugo. Sítio BBC Brasil . Acessado em 29 de maio de 2010. Em novembro de 1832 Victor Hugo apresentava em Paris Le Roi S’Amuse, uma peça baseada na vida amorosa do rei Francisco I da França. Desde 1827 até o ano da estreia de Le Roi S’Amuse, Hugo passara de uma postura inicialmente conservadora para um liberalismo reformista que se refletia em suas posições públicas e em sua obra. Le Roi S'Amuse também sofreria censura, acusada de expor a figura régia ao ridículo.LEAL, André C. et all. (2008). Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto. Sítio TV1 . Acessado em 29 de maio de 2010. direita|thumb|140px|Retrato de Juliette Doruet pintado por [[Charles-Émile-Callande de Champmartin.]]No ano seguinte, Hugo passa a ter um relacionamento amoroso com a atriz Juliette Drouet, que atuou em duas peças do autor que estrearam naquele ano, Lucrécia Borgia e Marie Tudor. Eles se conheceram em um momento em que Hugo estava abalado, pois descobrira que sua esposa o havia traído. Juliette intepretava o papel da Princesa Negroni em Lucrécia Borgia, exatamente quinze dias após a estreia da peça, em 16 de fevereiro de 1833, Juliette se tornou amante de Hugo. Hugo instalou Juliette em uma casa isolada no Les Metz, um lugarejo próximo à casa onde ele morava com sua família. Quase todos os dias eles se encontravam, o ponto de encontro era uma árvore oca em um bosque, o tronco desta árvore Juliette usava para deixar suas mensagens para ele e Hugo deixava suas cartas e poemas lá. O romance tinha momentos turbulentos devido a problemas financeiros, pois Juliette contraiu muitas dívidas com credores, ainda assim, o amor se mostrou resistente às discussões e brigas.THE RESOURCE ZONE (2005). Juliette Drouet. Sítio The Resource Zone . Acessado em 03 de junho de 2010. (em inglês) A peça Lucrécia Borgia, drama a que primeiro deu o título de Ceia em Ferrara teve grande êxito, o que foi considerado a vitória decisiva da escola romântica.CASTRO IRMÃO E CIA. (1867). Archivo Pittoresco (10ª edição). Lisboa: Typographia de Castro Irmão. Versão Digital Disponível em: Em fevereiro de 1837 morre seu irmão Eugène, acometido por uma doença psicológica desde o casamento de Hugo, Eugène não voltou mais à razão, a doença o foi enfranquecendo e por fim o levou à morte. Este também foi ano em que o rei Luís Filipe I conferiu à Victor Hugo o grau de oficial da Legião de Honra, e os duques de Orléans enviaram-lhe um quadro de Ignez de Castro, pintado por Saint-Évre, na extremidade superior da moldura havia a seguinte inscrição: "O duque e a duqueza de Orleans ao sr. Victor Hugo, 27 de junho 1837". Alugava apartamentos nos arredores de Paris com nomes falsos, onde encontrava-se com suas amantes. Numa dessas ocasiões foi flagrado com Léonie Briard, cujo o marido havia chamado a polícia, a mulher foi presa, quanto a Victor Hugo nada ocorreu-lhe.Guia dos Curiosos thumb|direita|Exílio em Jersey (1853-55) Criado por sua mãe no espírito da monarquia, acaba por se convencer, pouco a pouco, do interesse da democracia ("Cresci", escreve num poema onde se justifica). A sua ideia é que "onde o conhecimento está apenas num homem, a monarquia se impõe." "Onde está num grupo de homens, deve fazer lugar à aristocracia. E quando todos têm acesso às luzes do saber, então vem o tempo da democracia". Tendo se tornado favorável a uma democracia liberal e humanitária, é eleito deputado da Segunda República em 1848, e apoia a candidatura do príncipe Louis-Napoléon. thumb|esquerda|200px|O [[enterro de Victor Hugo, em 1885.]] Exila-se após o golpe de Estado de 2 de Dezembro de 1851, que condena vigorosamente por razões morais em "Histoire d'un crime". Durante o Segundo Império, em oposição a Napoléon III, vive em exílio em Jersey, Guernsey e Bruxelas. É um dos únicos proscritos a recusar a anistia decidida algum tempo depois: « Et s'il n'en reste qu'un, je serai celui-là » ("e se sobra apenas um, serei eu"). Com a morte da sua filha, Leopoldina, começa a descobrir e investigar experiências espíritas relatadas numa obra diferente nomeada "Les tables tournantes de Jersey". Morre em 22 de maio de 1885. De acordo com seu último desejo, seu corpo é depositado em um caixão humilde que é enterrado no Panthéon. Tendo ficado vários dias exposto sob o Arco do Triunfo, estima-se que 1 milhão de pessoas vieram lhe prestar uma última homenagem. Quando morreu, as prostitutas de Paris ficaram de luto. A pessoa mais velha da história, Jeanne Calment, que morreu em 1997, afirma ter ido ao funeral de Victor Hugo. Jeanne tinha 10 anos quando houve o funeral. Vida Literária thumb|upright|direita|Victor Hugo em 1853 Como muitos escritores de sua geração, Victor Hugo foi profundamente influenciado por François-René de Chateaubriand, famosa figura da escola romântica e figura proeminente da literatura francesa do começo do século XIX. Quando jovem, Hugo afirmou que seria “Chateaubriand ou nada”, e sua vida teria muitas semelhanças com a de seu predecessor. Como Chateaubriand, Hugo daria força ao Romantismo, envolver-se-ia com política como defensor da causa republicana e seria forçado ao exílio devido à suas opções políticas. A eloquência e a paixão precoce das primeiras obras de Victor Hugo trouxeram-lhe sucesso e fama quando ainda jovem. Sua primeira coletânea de poesia (Odes et Poésies Diverses) foi publicada em 1822, quando Hugo tinha apenas vinte anos de idade, e lhe rendeu uma pensão real de Luís XVIII. Embora os poemas fossem admirados por seu ardor e sua fluência espontâneos, foi sua próxima coletânea (Odes et Ballades), publicada em 1826, que revelaram Hugo como grande poeta. A primeira obra madura de ficção do autor francês apareceu em 1829, e refletia a aguda consciência social que permearia sua obra posterior. Le Dernier jour d'un condamné (O último dia de um condenado) teria profunda influência sobre autores posteriores como Albert Camus, Charles Dickens e Fiódor Dostoiévski. Claude Gueux (1834), uma estória documental sobre a execução de um assassino francês, foi considerada mais tarde pelo próprio autor como precursora de sua maior obra sobre a injustiça social (Os Miseráveis). Seu primeiro romance a ser enormemente reconhecido foi [[O Corcunda de Notre-Dame]], publicado em 1831 e logo traduzido para diversos idiomas através da Europa. Um dos efeitos dessa obra foi levar a cidade de Paris a restaurar a bastante negligenciada Catedral de Notre-Dame, a qual estava atraindo milhares de turistas que haviam lido a novela. O livro também renovou o apreço por construções pré-renascentistas, as quais passaram a ser mais cuidadosamente preservadas. Victor Hugo começou a planejar um grande romance sobre miséria e injustice social no começo da década de 30, mas a obra só seria publicada em 1862. O escritor estava consciente da qualidade do livro. A editora belga Lacroix and Verboeckhoven realizou uma campanha de publicidade incomum para a época, emitindo notas à imprensa sobre o trabalho até seis meses antes do lançamento. Ademais, publicou inicialmente apenas a primeira parte da novela (Fantine), lançada simultaneamente em grandes cidades. Estoques inteiros do livro foram vendidos em dias, e a obra teve grande impacto sobre a sociedade francesa. A crítica francesa foi, em regral, hostil ao romance. Barbey d’Aurevikky reclamou da vulgaridade da obra; Flaubert achou que o livro não era “nem verdadeiro nem genial”; Baudelaire – apesar de críticas positivas em jornais – chamou a obra de “sem graça e inepta”. Os Miseráveis, no entanto, mostraram-se populares junto às massas, e logo os temas abordados estavam em destaque na Assembleia Nacional da França. Hoje a novella permanece como sua obra mais popular, tendo sido adaptada para o cinema, a televisão, o teatro e para musicais. [[Imagem:Ebcosette.jpg|thumb|esquerda|150px|Imagem de "Cosette", por Émile Bayard, da edição original de Les Misérables (1862)]] Victor Hugo afastou-se de temas políticos e sociais em seu próximo romance, Les Travailleurs de la Mer (Os Trabalhadores do Mar), publicado em 1866. Ainda assim, o livro foi bem recebido, talvez devido ao sucesso prévio de Os Miseráveis. Dedicado à ilha de Guernsey, localizada no Canal da Mancha e na qual o escritor passou 15 anos de exílio. A descrição de Hugo da batalha do homem contra o mar e as criaturas que nele habitam tornou conhecido um prato incomum em Paris: Lulas. A palavra utilizada em Guernsey para se referir ao animal (pieuvre) foi incorporada ao léxico francês. Em sua próxima obra, Hugo retornou aos temas políticos sociais. L'Homme Qui Rit (O homem que ri) foi publicado em 1869 e fazia um retrato crítico da aristocracia. Contudo, o livro não foi bem recebida como seus trabalhos anteriores, e o próprio escritor passou a comentar sobre a crescente distância entre sua obra e a de seus contemporâneos, como Flaubert e Émile Zola, cujas novelas realistas e naturalistas ganhavam popularidade. Seu último romance, Quatre-vingt-treize (Noventa e três), publicado em 1874, abordava um tema até então evitado por Victor Hugo: o reinado do terror, durante a Revolução Francesa. Embora a popularidade do escritor francês estivesse em declínio quando de sua publicação, muitos consideram hoje Quatre-vingt-treize uma obra à altura das mais famosas de Victor Hugo. Pensamento político thumb|220px|direita|[[Caricatura de Victor Hugo no ponto máximo de sua carreira política, por Honoré Daumier, (1849)]] A partir de 1849, Victor Hugo dedica um quarto da sua obra à política, um quarto à religião e outro à Filosofia humana e social. Se o pensamento de Victor Hugo pode parecer complexo e às vezes contraditório, não se pode dizer que seja monoteísta. Sempre um reformista, envolve-se em política por toda a sua vida. Mas se critica as misérias sociais, não adota o discurso socialista da luta de classes. Pelo contrário, ele próprio viveu uma vida financeiramente confortável, construída com seus próprios esforços, tornando-se um dos escritores mais bem remunerados de sua época. Acreditava no direito do homem usufruir dos frutos do seu trabalho, embora reforçasse a responsabilidade que acompanha o enriquecimento pessoal. Desse modo, sempre buscou prosperar enquanto doava uma parte significativa de sua renda para diferentes obras de caridades. Seu principal romance, os Miseráveis, narra a história de um self made-man, Jean Valjean, um sujeito que foge da prisão e reconstrói sua vida através do trabalho. Valjean monta uma empresa e, através dela, traz prosperidade para a sua região; além disso, usa sua fortuna em obras de caridade para ajudar os pobres. Suas boas obras são interrompidas apenas quando um policial - um agente do Estado - decide interferir arbitrariamente nas atividades privadas da sociedade civil. Os Miseráveis, portanto, traz claramente a filosofia política de Victor Hugo. É um mundo onde há cooperação - e não luta - entre as classes; onde o empreendedor desempenha uma função essencialmente benéfica para todos; onde o trabalho é a via principal de aprimoramente pessoal e social; onde a intervenção estatal por motivos moralistas - seja do policial ou do revolucionário obcecado pela justiça terrena - é um dos principais riscos para o bem de todos que será gerado espontaneamente pelos indivíduos privados. Ele também se opõe à violência quando ela se aplicou contra um poder democrático, mas a justifica (conforme à Declaração dos direitos do homem e do cidadão), contra um poder ilegítimo. É assim que, em 1851, lança um chamado à luta - "carregar seu fuzil e ficar preparado" - que não é seguido. Mantém esta posição até 1870, quando começa a Guerra Franco-Prussiana; Hugo a condena: "guerra de capricho" e não de liberdade. Em seguida, o império é deposto e a guerra continua, desta vez contra a república. O argumento de Hugo em favor da fraternização resta, ainda, sem resposta. É assim que, em 17 de Setembro, publica uma chamada ao levante das massa e à resistência. Os republicanos moderados ficam horrorizados: preferem Bismarck aos "socialistas"! A população de Paris, no entanto, se mobiliza e lê avidamente Les Châtiments. (Ver Comuna de Paris). thumb|esquerda|[[Escultura de Victor Hugo, por Rodin.]] Coerente, Hugo não podia ser comunista: "O significado da Comuna é imenso, ela poderia fazer grandes coisas, mas na verdade faz somente pequenas coisas. E pequenas coisas que são odiosas, é lamentável. Compreendam-me: sou um homem de revolução. Aceito, assim, as grandes necessidades, mas somente sob uma condição: que sejam a confirmação dos princípios e não o seu desrespeito. Todo o meu pensamento oscila entre dois pólos: civilização-revolução "." A construção de uma sociedade igualitária só será possível se for consequência de uma recomposição da sociedade liberal." No entanto, diante da repressão que se abate sobre os comunistas, o poeta declara seu desgosto: "Alguns bandidos mataram 64 reféns. Replica-se matando 6000 prisioneiros!". Denunciando até o fim a segregação social, Hugo declara durante a última reunião pública que preside: "A questão social perdura. Ela é terrível, mas é simples: é a questão dos que têm e dos que não têm!". Tratava-se precisamente de recolher fundos para permitir a 126 delegados operários a viagem ao primeiro Congresso socialista da França, em Marselha. Victor Hugo, no entanto, nunca aceitou o discurso socialista. Ele acreditava que uma sociedade aberta encontraria soluções para seus problemas. Mais que isso, ele era contra políticas de redistribuição de riquezas, pois o efeito dessas seria desincentivar a produção, fazendo com que toda a sociedade caminhasse para trás. Caso fosse permitida a liberdade de comércio, por outro lado, e caso se tolerasse algum grau de desigualdade social, o resultado seria o progresso geral de todos, beneficiando inclusive os membros mais pobres da sociedade. "O comunismo e o agrarianismo acreditam que resolveram este segundo problema distribuição de renda, mas estão enganados: a distribuição destrói a produtividade. A repartição em partes iguais mata a ambição e, por consequência, o trabalho. É uma distribuição de açougueiros, que mata aquilo que reparte. Portanto, é impossível tomar essas pretensas soluções como princípio. Destruir riqueza não é distribuí-la". Discursos Victor Hugo pronunciou durante a sua carreira política quatro grandes discursos: * um sobre a defesa do litoral; * um sobre a condição feminina; * um sobre o ensino religioso; * uma argumentação contra a pena de morte. Extratos Argumentação contra a proibição de "Marion Delorme" "Este século produziu apenas uma grande coisa, a liberdade, e produziu apenas um grande homem, Napoleão. Não temos mais um grande homem. Tentemos ao menos manter a grande coisa." Diálogo entre Combeferre e Enjolras em "Os Miseráveis" Combeferre, em posição próxima a Enjolras, percebeu esse rapaz. "Que pena!" disse Combeferre. "Quão abominável esse banho de sangue é! Tenho certeza de que quando não houver mais reis, não haverá mais guerra. Enjolras, você está a mirar naquele sargento, não a contemplá-lo. Pense que ele é um belo jovem; ele é intrépido; percebe-se que ele é um pensador; esses jovens artilheiros são bem instruídos; ele tem um pai, uma mãe, uma família; ele ama alguém, provavelmente; ele tem no máximo vinte e cinco anos; ele poderia ser seu irmão." "Ele é" diz Enjolras. Obra thumb|direita|200px|Retrato de "Cosette" por [[Emile Bayard, da edição original de''Les Misérables'' (1862)]] [[Imagem:Victor Hugo1300.JPG|thumb|direita|200px|Desenho de Victor Hugo: Le Rocher de l'Ermitage dans un paysage imaginaire, 1855.]] [[Imagem:Victor Hugo-Octopus.jpg|thumb|direita|200px|Desenho de Victor Hugo: Polvo com as Iniciais V.H., 1866.]] [[Imagem:Victor Hugo-Setting Sun.jpg|thumb|direita|200px|Desenho de Victor Hugo, Por de sol (1853-1855).]] * Odes et Poésies Diverses (1822) * Han d'Islande (1823) * Nouvelles Odes (1824) * Bug-Jargal (1826) * Odes et Ballades (1826) * Cromwell (1827) * Les Orientales (1829) * Le Dernier jour d'un condamné (1829) * Hernani (1830) * Notre-Dame de Paris Nossa Senhora de Paris (1831) * Marion Delorme (1831) * Les Feuilles d'automne * Le Roi s'amuse (1832) * Lucrèce Borgia (1833) * Marie Tudor (1833) * Étude sur Mirabeau (1834) * Littérature et philosophie mêlées (1834) * Claude Gueux (1834) * Angelo (1835) * Les Chants du crépuscule (1835) * Les Voix intérieures (1837) * Ruy Blas (1838) * Les Rayons et les ombres (1840) * Le Rhin (1842) * Les Burgraves (1843) * Napoléon le Petit (1852) * Les Châtiments (1853) * Lettres à Louis Bonaparte (1855) * Les Contemplations (1856) * La Légende des siècles (1859) * Les Misérables (1862) * William Shakespeare (1864) * Les Chansons des rues et des bois (1865) * Les Travailleurs de la Mer (1866) * Paris-Guide (1867) * L'Homme qui rit (1869) * L'Année terrible (1872) * Quatrevingt-treize (1874) * Mes Fils (1874) * Actes et paroles - Avant l'exil (1875) * Actes et paroles - Pendant l'exil (1875) * Actes et paroles - Depuis l'exil (1876) * La Légende des Siècles 2e série (1877) * L'Art d'être grand-père (1877) '' * Histoire d'un crime - 1re partie (1877) * Histoire d'un crime - 2e partie (1878) * Le Pape (1878) * Vie ou de Mort (1875) * ''Religions et religion (1880) * L'Âne (1880) * Les Quatre vents de l'esprit (1881) * Torquemada (1882) * La Légende des siècles - Tome III (1883) * L'Archipel de la Manche (1883) Obras póstumas * Théâtre en liberté (1886) * La fin de Satan (1886) * Choses vues - 1re série (1887) * Toute la lyre (1888) * Alpes et Pyrénées (1890) * Dieu (1891) * France et Belgique (1892) * Toute la lyre - nouvelle série (1893) * Correspondances - Tome I (1896) * Correspondances - Tome II (1898) * Les années funestes (1898) * Choses vues - 2e série (1900) * Post-scriptum de ma vie (1901) * Dernière Gerbe (1902) * Mille francs de récompense (1934) * Océan. Tas de pierres (1942) * Pierres (1951) * Mélancholia Ligações externas * * Obituáriono The Times * E-texts de obras de Hugo * [http://www.gavroche.org/vhugo/ Victor Hugo Central] * [http://www.ellopos.net/politics/eu_hugo.html Discursos políticos de Victor Hugo: Victor Hugo, My Revenge is Fraternity!] * Biografia e discurso de 1851 * [http://www.beatrix.pro.br/literatura/hugo.htm#biohugo Biografia, Obras, Cronologia de Victor Hugo] * Categoria:Victor Hugo Categoria:Romancistas da França Categoria:Poetas da França Categoria:Ativistas da França Categoria:Espíritas da França Categoria:Ativistas contra a pena de morte Categoria:Pesquisadores de fenômenos espíritas Categoria:Naturais de Besançon Categoria:Escritores em língua francesa Categoria:Polímatas Categoria:Nascidos em 1802 als:Victor Hugo an:Victor Hugo ar:فيكتور هوجو arz:فيكتور هوجو ast:Victor Hugo az:Viktor Hüqo ba:Гюго, Виктор bat-smg:Victor Hugo be:Віктор Гюго be-x-old:Віктор Юго bg:Виктор Юго bn:ভিক্টর হুগো br:Victor Hugo bs:Victor Hugo ca:Victor Hugo cdo:Mì-káik-dŏ̤ Ṳ̄-guō ckb:ڤیکتۆر ھوگۆ cs:Victor Hugo cv:Виктор Гюго cy:Victor Hugo da:Victor Hugo de:Victor Hugo el:Βίκτωρ Ουγκώ en:Victor Hugo eo:Victor Hugo es:Victor Hugo et:Victor Hugo eu:Victor Hugo ext:Victor Hugo fa:ویکتور هوگو fi:Victor Hugo fiu-vro:Hugo Victor fr:Victor Hugo fy:Victor Hugo ga:Victor Hugo gan:雨果 gd:Victor Hugo gl:Victor Hugo gn:Victor Hugo he:ויקטור הוגו hi:विक्टर ह्यूगो hif:Victor Hugo hr:Victor Hugo hu:Victor Hugo hy:Վիկտոր Հյուգո id:Victor Hugo ilo:Victor Hugo io:Victor Hugo is:Victor Hugo it:Victor Hugo ja:ヴィクトル・ユーゴー jbo:viktor.ugos ka:ვიქტორ ჰიუგო kaa:Victor Hugo ko:빅토르 위고 ku:Victor Hugo la:Victor Hugo lb:Victor Hugo lt:Victor Hugo lv:Viktors Igo mhr:Виктор Гюго min:Victor Hugo mk:Виктор Иго ml:വിക്ടർ യൂഗോ mn:Виктор Гюго mr:व्हिक्तोर युगो ms:Victor Hugo mwl:Victor Hugo my:ဗစ်တာဟူးဂိုး nah:Victor Hugo nl:Victor Hugo nn:Victor Hugo no:Victor Hugo nrm:Victor Hugo oc:Victor Hugo pa:ਵਿਕਟਰ ਹਿਊਗੋ pag:Victor Hugo pam:Victor Hugo pcd:Victor Hugo pl:Victor Hugo pms:Victor Hugo pnb:وکٹر ہیوگو ps:وېکټور هوګو qu:Victor Hugo ro:Victor Hugo ru:Гюго, Виктор rue:Віктор Гюґо sa:विक्टर ह्यूगो sah:Виктор Үго scn:Victor Hugo sh:Victor Hugo si:වික්ටර් හියුගෝ simple:Victor Hugo sk:Victor Hugo sl:Victor Hugo sq:Victor Hugo sr:Виктор Иго sv:Victor Hugo sw:Victor Hugo szl:Victor Hugo ta:விக்டர் ஹியூகோ te:విక్టర్ హ్యూగో th:วิกตอร์ อูโก tk:Wiktor Gýugo tl:Victor Hugo tr:Victor Hugo tt:Виктор Гюго uk:Віктор Гюго ur:وکٹر ہیوگو uz:Victor Hugo vec:Victor Hugo vep:Gügo Viktor vi:Victor Hugo vo:Victor Hugo war:Victor Hugo xmf:ვიქტორ ჰიუგო yi:וויקטאר הוגא yo:Victor Hugo zh:维克多·雨果 zh-min-nan:Victor Hugo zh-yue:雨果